


Costum product

by byami, Tato_Yami



Series: Elijah's presents [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angry Gavin Reed, Anti-Android Language (Detroit: Become Human), Anti-Android Sentiments (Detroit: Become Human), Bottom Gavin Reed, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Half-Siblings, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Gavin Reed Backstory, Gavin Reed is a Mess, M/M, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Past Drug Addiction, Police Officer Gavin Reed, Possessive Behavior, RK500, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byami/pseuds/byami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tato_Yami/pseuds/Tato_Yami
Summary: This ff  is my idea to explain Gavin's hate for androids.“Enjoy your birthday and your present, Gav” – these were the only words in Elijah’s letter. Gavin could see his brother’s worries between the lines.He carefully pulled away the last piece of wrapping to take a closer look at his present:A brand new android.*~++~~*Steel blue eyes fixed him. Immediately the detective looked away and to his captain, silently pleading for mercy.  Fowler was asking too much. Why could they not just leave him alone?Gavin did not even dare to look for the number. He knew it. He felt it with every pore of his body, but he did not want to see it."I'm RK900. Your new partner."





	Costum product

**Author's Note:**

> Please check the tags and warnings <3  
> (The story will turn darker at some point. You are warned )
> 
> This ff is my idea to explain Gavin's hate for androids.

                                                                                                

**October 2, 2026**

Elijah's company grew and grew. As well as his wealth and ego. First and foremost though, Gavin worried for his half-brother, and that was probably reciprocated.

_“Enjoy your birthday and your present, Gav”_ – these were the only words in Elijah’s letter. Gavin could see his brother’s worries between the lines.

He put down the letter and cut open the big box that the delivery service had brought him on his day off. Behind another package, a face appeared and he recoiled as if it had burned him.

Phuck.

This could not be true. Even if he did not begrudge his nerdy half-brother his success – after all, Gavin had always supported and protected him - there was one thing he would never be a fan of: Eli’s new creations. With the words of the letter in mind, he carefully pulled away the last piece of wrapping to take a closer look at his present:

A brand new android.

Why did the robots have to look so lifelike? He hated it.

However, not without reason, CyberLife was one of the most successful companies of all time and what he now saw was certainly worth a fortune. He could not nor wanted to afford it. There were ten thousand better ways to spend his hard-earned money. Rent and food were Gavin’s greatest expenses and there was little time for the latter because of the many overtime hours.

A look through the apartment also confirmed Elis's other worries. The last time he tidied up was two weeks ago. Furthermore, he slept on the couch in front of the TV instead of his bed. Another point was Gavin’s ex-boyfriend. Before the asshole moved out and taken their cat with him, he had broken up with Gavin because of Gavin’s job and overtime work. Now the young officer missed the company.

The dickhead could have had left him have Tammy. He loved this cat. The relationship had been a mere waste of time - at least that's what Gavin was telling himself, in order not to go crazy.

Gavin was not lonely, as Elijah claimed, his social contacts were just limited to his peers. He was aware that he was difficult. Even Tina, his best friend since the academy, rarely met him outside of work. At the moment he was doing everything to become a detective … and is colleagues at work have been suffering his lousy mood for weeks now, but it was hard for him to let go.

The android in front of him was tall, with broad shoulders which spoke more for a bodyguard model than a household android. And shit. The plastic fucker was damn well - and attractively - made. His face was sharp with high cheekbones and deep brows that gave him a serious expression. His hair was black as freshly poured ink; it was short shorn on the sides and the upper hair was combed back, revealing the still pale LED. On a tight-fitting shirt sat the bright turquoise triangle and its model number.

RK500.

He had never heard of such an android line - well, that was not much of a surprise. The similarity of these plastic dolls to real people scared him instinctively, but Elijah had done his best to make the thing as human as possible. Even more- it looked dangerously close to Gavin's type, and since it was eye-candy to him, his uneasiness disappeared slowly.

"Let's see how useful Eli's gift would be", Gavin muttered to himself.

The android in front of him seemed to have finally started up, as the LED began to glow blue before it opened its eyes and its lips mimicked a smile.

"Good morning, Mr. Reed. I am RK500, a prototype. A custom product made by Mister Kamski to assist you in the household. Would you like to register a name? " The voice was deep and pleasant. It did not sound artificial in any way.

Gavin hesitated. The request came too suddenly. Just like the present. He tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling as if he could find the answer there. However he could not think of anything.

"Not now. Maybe later."

The machine nodded, ready to fulfil every wish and every order from its new owner.

The first days were strange. Sometimes the RK model seemed like a piece of his furniture. It stood in a corner of the room, like a lamp when it was not needed. It drove Gavin crazy every time he looked into the green eyes that stared back without a spark. That was the reason why Gavin told RK500 to close its eyes when it went into the Standby Phase.

After a week he left it sitting next to him on the sofa. Two days later, he slept on its shoulder, completely exhausted from his current case. He got used to RK500's presence surprisingly quick. The machine took care of the household according to its program, did the errands and received Gavin at home as if he had lived with him for years.

Always a friendly smile on the thin lips and full of warm words, as soon as the officer stepped over the threshold.

Furthermore, even if Gavin would never admit it - it was nice. Really nice. When he came home, delicious and healthy food was waiting for him, sometimes RK500 had also provided him with fast food from his favourite restaurant if he had had a particularly bad day. His apartment was clean and tidy. He didn’t need to worry about annoying things like laundry or cleaning and even thought about getting a new cat anymore.

He snuggled against the warm body, which no longer smelled like a new car. And recently, a new fragrance overshadowed the smell of plastic. It was barely noticeable, but caught Gavin's attention.

"Is that perfume?"

The android next to him remained stiff, but then it nodded. "I bought it while shopping for you. It was in the sale. I thought you would like it. "

Now Gavin vaguely remembered seeing another bottle beside his aftershave. Besides all other possible new things. New toothpaste that was better for his teeth, a new shampoo with the scent of lemon and his favourite shower gel. He felt fresher; more rested and even stopped smoking. RK500 was concerned about his well-being and did everything to make him fitter and healthier.

_No_ , Gavin corrected himself, _Elijah had programmed him for that._

"Not my style, but I like it for you. Better than the reek of plastic. " Gavin paused and opened his tired eyes again. The scent reminded him of something. Or rather someone. It made him smile a little bit. "Why did you use it? I didn’t give you an order. "

"My job is to please you and to adapt to your environment. You mentioned that you don’t like the smell of plastic. "  
Gavin closed his eyes relaxed. Well, that sounded logical and he was too tired to think about it.

"How sounds Nathan for you? I mean as a name for you." The LED above him turned yellow.

"Name registered." Gavin almost thought he heard a smile. "My name is Nathan."

**July 4, 2027**

The smell of pancakes woke him. Warm and gentle. He glanced at his smart phone and sighed in relief as the announcement of his calendar informed him that he had the day off. Had he given Nathan orders to make pancakes? He did not remember, but he would not complain. A few months ago, his mother mailed him some of his favourite old recipes and the android was damned good at cooking them.

With more vigour he slipped out of bed and padded with wild hair and only in his boxer shorts to the kitchen.  
In the beginning he was ashamed to walk around like this and felt judged by the strange machine, but then he got used to it. Even the old, awkward shorts with the cat smilies were fine now. It was a gift from Tina for one of his birthdays.

In the kitchen, Nathan greeted him with a gentle smile that not even any of Gavin's ex-boyfriends could mastered, and Gavin did not even flinch as the green eyes twitched over his bared body. The android just did its usual scan to check Gavin’s vital signs and respond accordingly.

"Just in time, Mr. Reed. The coffee will be ready soon. "

Gavin sat down on the old barstool and put his forearms on the counter. From his throat came only a tired hum. Nathan never bothered him about his mood or lack of speech. He never bitched like Carlos. Gavin ran his hand over his face, ignoring the thought of his ex. Nathan became more and more human every day.

What a little bit of living together with an android and a name could do to him... phuck Eli would be very happy about it.  
Well his brother had made him an awesome gift. Moreover, Gavin’s career was doing well. He was able to fully concentrate on his cases. He had not found a new cat yet. That was still on his to-do list. Maybe, if he had passed his detective exam ... he would finally have time to get a new pet.

His gaze returned to Nathan when he brought him the first pancake and put the syrup next to it. The LED flashed a calm blue, but the bracelet around his right arm pierced Gavin's eyes. After a few sips of the elixir of life - also called coffee - and some delicious bites of pancakes, Gavin’s felt ready to speak whole sentences.

"We should get you new clothes."

"This is my work uniform. An android is not allowed to wear anything else. "

In fact, Nathan had several of these clinically-looking uniforms.

"I know." Gavin rolled his eyes. "But that's for the public. What happens insid my walls is something else. "

The LED briefly flashed golden before turning back to the typical blue. Gavin thought the subject was already over and was amazed when he heard the deep voice again.  
"If it is your desire and aesthetics, Mr. Reed, it will be possible to wear other clothes in the apartment. Outside, if I'm running errands, I'll still wear my uniform. "

Phucking Yes. Gavin started to grin and stole the next pancake.

"Well. I’ll get you something. My things will not fit you." And he'd burned Carlos stuff in their backyard as part of his ‘coping process’, as Tina had called it. Maybe they have had too many beers before they burned it..

**August 10, 2027**

The white shirt suited Nathan. Likewise the jeans. Additionally, the rolled-up sleeves showed off his good looks, as they stretched around the biceps and revealed well-built forearms and large hands. It made him look like a normal guy and Gavin could almost fall for it- but only almost. Nathan was still a pile of plastic and cables.

Shit. It was too long ago. He would go crazy if it went on like this. All the more welcome was the distraction in the shape of his ringing smart phone. Gavin picked it up from the couch table and grinned when he saw Eli's name on the display. He swung his legs over the back of the sofa and made himself comfortable. In the kitchen the dishes clattered, Nathan was cleaning up.

After some small talk, Elijah finally inquired about the RK model, and out of an impulse of good humour, which has happened a lot lately, Gavin answered honestly.

"Phuck. Well, I admit it. He ... it's a big help. If this continues, I'll be the youngest detective in the area! Can you believe that?"

_"Naturally. You work hard, you’re smart and my little brother. Anything else would be a surprise. "_

Gavin rolled his eyes, but laughed softly. "All right. I owe you a thank you. This was the best birthday present in a long time. Satisfied?"

_"I think I can die happy now, Gav. You make me the happiest, big brother of all time. "_

"Overdramatic bastard, " the younger one replied and shortly thereafter he heard Elijah laugh softly. Then he stopped suddenly and Gavin knew immediately that it was getting more serious. _"Do you meet someone new? Ma worries that you'll end up with your cats and die alone. "_

"Sure. _Ma_ worries. "He sighed, a bit annoyed, and rubbed the stubble on his chin. Typical. Eli could never admit if he was worried. Well, Gavin neither. One of their few similarities.  
"I don’t have any new cats yet. But I’m thinking about it. "

_"And? Are you thinking about dates again? "_  
Gavin bit his lip. A short glance shot to Nathan in the open kitchen.

No. He certainly did not feel attracted to the plastic. He was not sick. Eli was just too good in what he did and his last date was far too long ago. Clearly too long.

"Yes," he admitted. The noises from the kitchen stopped. "I thought about going back to a bar or club with Tina. Maybe use one of the dating apps. Just to see if I have not forgotten how to flirt. "

_" Good. It's time to get over the prick. And having fun. "_  
" Oh, please, Eli. We both certainly do not want to talk about my love life. That's what Tina is for. "

_"When you're out of practice. RK500 is fully equipped household model and familiar with any software that - "_

"Phuck! No! Arg, Eli. Shit, forget it. That is sick. He is a machine. Without a will. Without heart or soul. "  
_"Is that your problem? Really? Surely you've got some Dildo- "_

Gavin yelled into the phone so loud he could hear Eli cursing on the other side. He did not want to hear this word from his brother's mouth.

"Damn shit, Eli. Forget it! "

_"As if that would be so different?! It is just taller and has a few more limbs. Come on. The house models are equipped for it. "_

"And I'm not a lonely housewife, you fucker. " Suddenly Gavin paused before his already glowing face heated further.

"You. Lousy. Ass. You had that in mind the whole time, hadn’t you? That's why he looks like he jumped straight out of a porn magazine! You designed him to be my type and to distract me from Carlos. "

A confirming silence followed. "Oh my God. I am right. Shove your pity up your ass. "Gavin hung up angrily and slammed his phone on the table.  
Just to flinch in the next moment. Nathan stood in the passage to the door. The LED was yellow. "Is everything alright, Mr. Reed? Your vitals are alarmingly high. "

"No, all right. Just my dumbass of a brother, " he replied, fumbling for his smart phone again. The conversation with Eli had showed that it was time to go hunting. And nobody did that better than Tina Chen.

**August 20, 2027**

The TV was playing in the background. Maybe the sounds had woken him up. Maybe it was his instincts- the feeling something or someone had approached him.  
Gavin's eyes flew open and after the moment of disorientation, he sank back on the sofa. Nathan’s shadowy fell over him. The light circulated yellow on his temple. "Mr. Reed?"  
Dazed, the young officer ran a hand over his face. A strange taste in the mouth.

"You fell asleep. It's 1:07a.m. You should go to bed to avoid back problems." Gavin sat up. Damn, the android was right. His shoulder and neck felt hard and tensed painfully. Though, that was not the only hard thing.

His eyes jerked to the TV, where pornographic advertising was flickering on the screen. That explained his crazy and hot dream and the tight pants.

Phuck.

Instead of answering Nathan, he tried to push himself up to haul himself to bed. He did not come far. A strong hand reached out and grabbed his crotch. An embarrassingly high squeal left Gavin's lips. His whole body froze in motion -until Nathan began to massage his awakened erection.

"Holy shit!" He hurriedly grabbed the android by the wrist and tried to pull the plastic fingers off his pants. "What the phuck? What are you doing?"

The Android paused and his LED turned into a deep red. The expression hard and icy, lips pressed together in a thin line.

"Fulfilling my task. Mr. Kamski has built me to satisfy all your needs and to take care of your wellbeing, Mr. Reed. "  
Gavin's face started to burn. "Shit, never mention his name, if you - no, that's not the point. No need. I'm fine," the officer growled, shoving Nathan away.

"I'm not going to fuck plastic! Don’t do that ever again. That's an order, you’ve got it right? You're not a Traci, house model or not. "  
With that he stormed, with a racing pulse, to his bedroom. Nathan stayed behind, rigid like machine he was.

This seemed to have solved the problem.

**August 23, 2027**

The door flew open and the next moment two bodies staggered inside. Closely entwined, the air around them soaked in alcohol. A hard hand tore at Gavin's jacket to propel it to the ground the next moment. The man - Michael? Mike? Nick? - pushed him against the next best wall to rub their heated bodies together. Gavin could feel the muscles of his beefy shoulders twitching and readily gave in as one knee slid between his thighs and helped fix him.  
Teeth drilled into his lower lip, making Gavin growl for a moment.

"I knew you liked it rough, bitch," his future one-night stand grumbled. His hot breath wandered over Gavin's ear, leaving him wincing. A hard night was just the thing to beat Carlos out of his body.

"Then show me what you've got," Gavin countered, relishing how the beefy fellow's response to it. The man was shaking for lust. For him.  
"Go straight. Bedroom, "Gavin said impatiently.

The other did not hesitate for a second. He pulled Gavin further to the living room, the door to the bedroom already in sight until a tall figure stepped in their path. His "date" flinched through surprise. "Crap. What the hell? "

Gavin glanced past the broad back to better see what the problem was.

"Is that your fucking roommate or your fucking boyfriend?"

Before he could speak, the voice of the android broke through the night. Gavin almost thought the machine sounded worried. But that was only due the alcohol.  
"Mr. Reed?" The LED lit an alarmingly red.

The man let go of Gavin, cursing. "Really? A damned android? I did not know you were such a guy."  
"Calm down. It's just a household model. He will not bother us. "Gavin cleared his throat and put a hand on the guy's chest as he licked his lips. "You're not going to spoil your mood now."

The man stared at his lips. Moist shimmering and enticing. The thought of sex seemed to be enough to dispel his worries. "Good, but if the bastard’s annoying I will leave."  
Gavin suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. That was his first chance for sex in months. It took days and some guys to flirt ... and a lot of alcohol to finally let go. He would not west his chance.

"Nathan, go in the corner. Do not disturb us. I will not need you until tomorrow. "

The RK model stiffened. Red turned yellow, then blue, and finally he marched mechanically back into the living room. Out of sight.  
Gavin surrendered entirely to the foreign guy.

It was a disappointing night.

**September 15, 2027**

Gavin sat over his textbooks, studying. Only two more months till the exams. He was looking forward to them. Tina had left earlier and he was grateful to her for helping him learn. Exhausted, he ran a hand over his eyes and was about to turn over to the next page, as tea and cookies were placed next to his notes. Surprised, he looked up and automatically thanked Nathan, who was staring down at him. The corners of his mouth hard and pinched. No trace of the usual smile.

"Mr. Reed. You earned yourself a break. It's almost midnight. You need to sleep."

Gavin waved his hand and grabbed a biscuit. Recent baked. Crap. The android spoiled him too much. Then he reached for the mobile phone. Ten new requests from the dating app. Almost every week he brought a guy home or had fun in a club. It was hard to replace his ex with one-night-stands, but it was a start- even if it was not always satisfying.

"You should not meet such men so often. It's dangerous. "

Nathan began to rattle down numbers about sexual assault. Defensively, Gavin raised his hand. "Don’t argument with numbers from the internet. I am an officer. I know what's going on. And I can take care of myself. I train regularly and have a fucking weapon. I know, I have to be careful and I always have some protection with me. "

"I know, Mr. Reed. I filled up your condom supply. "  
Gavin hissed and pressed his hand over his face. How could Nathan be so dry? Oh yes. Machine. "I'm okay."

"You tend to have dangerous sexual partners. The men who you brought home are all taller and stronger. Most of them showed violent tendencies and their choice of words are worrisome. "

God, Gavin would not talk about his preferences with a piece of plastic. No matter how much he got used to Nathan.

"I don’t give a shit about what you think. It’s my business what I do in bed. Or with whom!"

The LED pulsed yellow at once, and Gavin averted his eyes as it burned in his dry eyes. "I was designed for your well-being and your needs. This includes your protection and defence. After you did the deed, you show clear signs of mental and physical exhaustion. Besides, you have obvious injuries. "Automatically, Gavin grabbed his own neck. A handprint discoloured the skin darker there. It was a souvenir of his last date.

"Besides, it's dangerous to go out with strangers. Especially, when inebriated. You could be drugged or worse. Here I could protect you in case of an emergency. If you go with someone, I can only wait and hope you’re fine. "

The android's fingers twitched. When Gavin looked again, it had stopped. A bug in the software?

"Wait-you just wait? Do you not have anything to do? "" I'm done with my household tasks in the evening. I have to wait until you come home to fulfil my protection function. "Shit. He had never thought about it.

"Are you not bored?" The question escaped without thinking, and Nathan blinked. He had formed a habit of some human behaviour which seemed very natural. The famous learning process. "I'm not used to capacity. I could do more if you wish, " Nathan avoided a more specific answer and Gavin slumped back.  
"Then busy yourself. Do what you enjoy, no, I know, it does not work that way. Well, then do something meaningful. Educate yourself. Read something. Watch TV. Do something with your Robo brain. I don’t want you to break. "

There it was again. The little smile. The android grabbed one of Gavin's books. It was a big psychology tome. In addition, he took another book about forensics.

"Indeed, Mr. Reed."

**December 18, 2027**

His exam results were there! He had passed with top marks and set a fucking, new record! He celebrated this with Tina in his living room. Eli had also promised to come over tomorrow to toast with him. He said he also had good news as well. Probably something about of his company.

Tina giggled beside him, drunk, and refused to go home. She was already half asleep and when her eyes finally closed, Gavin freed himself carefully. Then he put a blanket over her and in the next second he stumbled over Tina's shoes. The curse stuck in his throat as a strong hand grabbed his upper arm and put him on his feet. Gavin chuckled and let himself be helped into the bedroom by Nathan.

The android silently took off his pants. His fingers trembled again as he pulled the fabric off and then pulled the shirt over Gavin's head. Gavin fell laughing into his arms, cheeks red and eyes gleaming. "I'm going to be a detective. Can you believe that, Nathan? Me? A detective! "

"Of course, Mr. Reed. You deserve it. You'll be great. "" And my new partner is Jackson! Things are finally paying off. "" I'm sure you can learn a lot from Detective Jackson, Mr. Reed. He will be an asset to you. "

"Gavin." The LED on Nathan's temples alternated between blue and yellow. "Call me Gavin."

"... Gavin," the name bubbled heavily over the android's lips. The twitching of his fingers became a shoulder tremor.

**February 28, 2028**

There was a magazine on the table. 'Man of the Century'. The cover graced a picture of Eli. The hair cut, the beard shaved and in a fine suit. He had cleaned himself, trained, and did not look anymore like Gavin's big nerd brother anymore. The new look suited him, though Gavin feared the fame would blow up Elis Ego someday. Together with half of the planet.

He chuckled and emptied his coffee. Nathan was quiet as he prepared Gavin food for work. Last night's guy grabbed Gavin's neck to thank him in a dark voice for the sex, reminding him that he had his number and that they could repeat it anytime. And shit. Gavin was tempted. That was the best sex in a long time. And the guy was really hot.

Gavin watched him go, eating his breakfast before he heard the door. His smart phone vibrated and reminded him that he should bring a USB flash drive for Jackson. He had made a music list as a gift for the older cop, after he had complained that only crap was on the radio and he missed the 90s. Gavin might not be a man of big words, but Jackson was the best partner he ever had and it was his way of saying thank you.

So he got up quickly to get the stick and stopped immediately. For a moment, the edges of his field of vision began to blur. At first he thought it would get better, but it did not. He started to stagger, trying to hold on to something, but it was in vain.

Gavin collapsed unconscious.

And woke up in hell.

**March 1, 2028**

The first few times he woke up, he could not open his eyes. His eyelids were too heavy. Likewise the darkness around him and the fog in his head. He fell asleep again.  
At some point he managed to open his eyes a crack. He was sick and the world seemed to be upside down. He had no idea where he was nor what had happened.

A complete blackout.

After minutes that seemed like hours, it occurred to him that he must have exaggerated the previous night. Probably, he looked too deep in the glass. However, Gavin expected a hangover and with a strange guy besides him.

Just a little bit ... he just wanted to rest a little bit. His eyes closed again.  
The next time he came to his senses, he realized he was at home. These were his walls. Gavin could see his wardrobe. What time was it? Where was his smart phone? Oh shit.  
Fowler would kill him. He had to be damn late.

Reflexively, he tried to sit up and reach for his hand to the bedroom table, where his phone was usually waiting for him. It took several seconds for him to realize that neither he nor his arm had moved. Gavin tried again, but no muscle of his body stirred.

What the hell? - his eyes wide open now, he turned his head and tried to understand what was going on in his dull brain.  
Gavin was tied to the bed. With his own handcuffs. The legs exposed spread and equally immobile thanks to two thick ropes that snaked around his bare ankles. Panic widened his eyes and for a tiny moment he was strangely relieved to see that he was still wearing his boxers. Likewise his tank top.

"Phuck. Phuck. Phuck. "The words just croaked over his lips. His tongue felt heavy and strange. Like the rest of his body.

"Gavin."

The voice made him twitch as best he could with his fixed limbs. Out of the shadows, Nathan's form appeared. Blurry like the whole fucking situation. The android smiled, but there was something in his eyes that made Gavin shiver. "Nathan, untie me! Something ... something is wrong with me. "  
The android came closer, before he sat down on the edge of the bed. The mattress buckled under the weight of the machine. A cold hand touched Gavin's glowing cheek. The smile grew.

"I'm so much better than these men."

"What?" Gavin's voice was just a rasping sound. His pulse began to hammer; louder and faster than before. The blood rushed through his ears. A nervous laugh escaped Gavin. "What are you talking about? Come on, Nathan. I order you to finally release me! "

The smile froze in Nathans face. The android leaned over him. Lips burned on his own and reflexively Gavin turned his head to the side. Iron fingers dug into his jaw and moved him back; forced him to look in the hard face of the machine. The new smile was pitying, soaked with a hard pull around the corners of his mouth and ice in his eyes.

"I will look out for you. Protect you. You belong to me, Gavin, " Nathan whispered to him as his free hand scratched over his chest ... and down in a more private part. "Nobody will separate us anymore."

Fear cut through the fog like a sharp knife. Nathan ignored his orders and his plea. The machine resisted its master.

Finally, it took what it desired.

**May 5, 2028**

Tina got out of the car, a strange feeling in her stomach. It was there for days even if she knew it was nonsense. Everything looked normal. Peaceful. A few children passed them on their way home and looked at the police cars with big eyes. Jackson shouted at the children before he slammed the door and locked the car.  
"Is this the right place?" The detective asked and Tina nodded. Right. Gavin hardly took anyone home, the damned Hermit. She was probably the only person in the department who had visited her friend in his apartment. She had thought that Reed had trusted his partner enough to bring him home.

"Yup. The next house. Third floor."

Silently, they went to the apartment door. She was not used to hanging out alone with Jackson, but they both felt that something was wrong. There was only one reason the old detective had agreed to accompany her during his break.

No one else believed her, that something was not right with Gavin.  
Gavin acted strange. Sure, he was on sick leave, they’d talked on the phone and had texted, but there was something in his voice ... the way he had spoken ... the way he texted and responded to her messages. He even ignored her cat memes!

Tina knew how ridiculous that sounded. How helpless she had seemed when she tried to convince the others that something was wrong. Only Jackson believed her because he felt the same way. Maybe it was intuition, maybe little hints, but something was off.

However, she had not seen Gav for a whole damn month. Sick certificate or not. He couldn’t be infectious anymore. She had googled the stuff. And usually she'd come to visit him since the second week of illness to hang out with him, eat ice cream and watch movies together. But every time she suggested to visit him, Gav fled into false excuses, saying he did not need anything. Nathan would get him everything he needed and would take good care of him.

They rang the bell and waited. Again Tina pressed the door bell, but nothing happened. "Maybe he’s asleep" ,she tried to reassure herself.

"What about his android? Would it not answer to the door? "Jackson was right. Where was Nathan? Was that thing shopping? Get medicines? Or maybe Gavin was at the doctor’s office?

The younger officer chewed nervously on her lip, a habit she had inherited from Gavin. Instead of answering Jackson, she fumbled for the spare key and got them in. The old man did not comment and followed her to the elevator. The good thing about Jackson was that he was not only not commenting on her uninvited entrance but also chose to ignore the fact that it was technically illegal. Sure, he kept to the law, but he also could turn a blind eye when someone had once screwed up - he was a good man and maybe more importantly a good detective.

Finally, carefully and quietly, Tina opened Gavin's apartment door. She expected chaos. Possibly Gav passed out with fever on the floor ... even with a puddle of blood, but everything was spotlessly clean and tidy. Yes, she had forgotten; since Gavin had this android, his home no longer looked like a massacre. There were no signs of burglary nor of her friend.

Gav probably went to the doctor with Nathan. Tina felt bad all of a sudden.

God, she had broken into the home of her best buddy for nothing! She was about to turn around when she saw Jackson flip a few magazines on the dresser.

"Does Gavin intend to find a new apartment?" The detective spoke softly, almost tense. Tina moved closer to the dresser and noticed that the magazines were about housing offers. Some had been circled and marked. But that was not Gavin's writing. It was too straight, too edgy ... too mechanical.  
When she shook her head, Jackson continued moving further into the apartment, gesturing for her to close the door. She followed him immediately to protect him, and also out of concern for Gavin. Instinctively she wanted to call for her best friend, but Jackson motioned for silence and glanced at the dining table.

Now she noticed the amount of medication. First she wanted to turn away, but Jackson picked up a bottle of pills to scan the contents. Deep wrinkles formed on his forehead and whatever he had found made him draw his weapon.

"What's up?," she whispered as low as she could, reaching for her own pistol.  
"These are narcotics. There's even a bottle of ketamine here."

Tina shivered. She know the medication and came across it frequently in relation with her work. It worked in knockout drops to sedate a victim. The remedy has been banned for few years. It could have absolutely nothing to do with Gav's illness! And, despite his coffee addiction, drugs were not one of Gavin's vices.  
She pulled her weapon and they worked their way forward to the bedroom. What was inside made Tina's blood run cold.

Tina paused in the doorway. Unable to move or say anything. Jackson's "Fuck," cut the air before he hurriedly ordered an ambulance to Reed's address. Tina stormed to the bed and took Gavin's face in both hands. Her fingers groped deeper until they could feel his slow pulse and she sobbed in relief.

"Hey, hey, Gav. Come on, you cannot leave me. Please, open your eyes. "  
His eyelids flickered briefly as if he had heard her, but only an incomprehensible murmur escaped his swollen lips. There was a small, fine scar on his upper lip. It was new and still red. Some blood was sticking on his chin, as if he had been beaten recently.

The rest of his body bare further traces of violence. Bruises stained his chest and there were visible bite marks on the neck and shoulders which were also covered by something that looked like hickeys. She did not want to look any further, but her professional instinct kicked in and she continued assessing the damage. Bruises that reminded her of the shape of hands were adorning on his hip. It was, as if a monster had grabbed him there and dug its claws deep into his flesh. It was followed by more bite marks and hematomas on his thighs, which trembled uncontrollably. If it was because of weakness, drugs or the cold, Tina could not tell. Reflexively she reached for the ceiling to cover Gavin a bit. The sheet was stained; blood and other fluids that she did not want to think about.

"Help is on the way," Jackson muttered from the door. Hatred and anger spoke from his voice. The job was hard enough, but seeing a friend and colleague, ones partner, so hurt, went deeper under the skin. "Cut him off, Chen."

Tina fumbled for her knife to cut the rope between Gavin's wrists. The skin was rough and red. Oh God, for how long has this been going on? Was it the whole time since he fell ill?

"Gav. Hey, come on. Please." This time his eyes opened. Only a crack wide, but it was enough to see his glassy look. And the tears that ran down his cheek shortly thereafter. His voice was almost broken.

"T-tina?" He coughed and shook his whole body. "No ... no ... you ca not be real. I'm dreaming a-again. " Then Gavin sobbed and her heart finally broke. "H-he will never let me go."  
"Who? Who, Gav? Who did this to you? "

His lips trembled uncontrollably. The air escaped him in a hiss. He tried to form words, but struggled visibly.  
The answer came through a different way. Suddenly she heard a scream from the door and saw Jackson break down. A knife in his ribs. Above him, a tall, familiar figure. The android. Before Tina could even blink, it had broken the detective's wrist and struck the gun out of Jackson’s hand.  
The red light of the LED gave everything a dangerous glow as the plastic bastard straightened up. Its eyes were cold and deadly, its face as hard as stone. It came running towards her. Tina was sure that it planned to kill her. She could already see its hands around her throat as a shot broke through the silence and the plastic body collapsed. Blue blood splashed in her face as the android hit the ground and the red glow went out.

Jackson cursed, hiding the pistol with his healthy hand . Somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard Gavin say that his partner could shoot brilliantly with both hands. Muttering apologies, she put Gavin back and then - after a quick glance at the destroyed android – she rushed to the old detective for first aid.

**November, 2038**

»Our friend the plastic detective is back in town!«, the salute slipped sarcastically from Gavin's lips as he watched the new plastic prick enter the break room. What was this thing doing here? Did it not to have to stay with Anderson instead of walking around alone? Gavin did not like it when androids were running around freely. He did not trust these things anymore and every time he saw one, he could feel his pulse speeding up.  
The events in the interrogation room had not helped.

Gavin had panicked when the thing got closer. Just to help the android killer. Sure, these plastic pricks had to hold together. They would not fool him.  
The android just stared at him motionless, before his social programs jumped in and it actually had the nerve to greet him and Tina. Gavin's fingers tapped nervously on the bar table. Tina gave him a worried look and lowered her coffee mug. Since Jackson retired because of his injury in 2030, there was no one to control Gavin.

Gavin pushed away from the table and could feel hate and anger creeping through his veins. Not two seconds and the thing had made him aggressive. The detective still has some unfinished business with it and he would not hide from an android. "What kind of model are you?"  
Gavin's eyes glanced over "Connor’s" jacket and, while the plastic asshole answered him, read the letters and numbers.

RK800.

RK. His heart skipped a beat before hammering against his chest. His hands started to get wet and his vision blurred. No. No, he hadn’t had a panic attack for three years! It couldn’t start again- not now!

However, there was the same model in front of him. Gavin did not really notice how he asked the android if it was here to replace them all. It was one of the usual slogans of the android haters. A reflex to distract from his own problems. Better than what was going on in his mind. Better than the fear and shame, which burned in his whole body.  
It had the nerve to ignore him as if he was above Gavin. His pulse continued to race and he gritted his teeth. "Hey bastard, I'm talking to you!" Gavin growled, but his brown, empty eyes stared blankly at him. Just like-

No. He was in control. He was free. Nobody could take that away from him.

Gavin had to stay calm. That was just a machine. They had to serve and obey humans. "Bring me a cup of coffee, dipshit!"  
However, the thing told him that it only had to obey Anderson's orders. Gavin turned to Tina with a humourless, malicious laugh, while she watched him intently. Her eyes seemed to ask him to let it go, but he couldn’t.

Gavin would never again be scared of one of the bastards or be manipulated by them. He was stronger. Smarter. He was alive. He spun around and hit the android where the thirium pump was.

With relief and burning contentment, he saw how the thing’s eyes widened, falling down to its knees. Phuck yeah, that felt good!

Gavin snorted, a cruel grin on his lips that masked his inner fear before he stalked out of the break room without looking back. He needed a safe place to deal with his swelling panic.

Some days later, he caught the dipshit in front of the door to the evidence archive. And shit. The thing countered in a sarcastic and sassy way. Internal Gavin puked as he heard the word ‘bromance’ from the machine.

Gavin saw the signs. He had unconsciously seen them in Connor's predecessor and knew what they meant. The thing was broken. Deviant, as it was meanwhile called. Now Hank had been manipulated by the fucker to stop Perkins.

The android disappeared behind the door after Gavin let him go, but just to catch him and stop him in the act.

Though everything went completely wrong. The bastard attacked him despite the drawn weapon of the detective. Gavin tried to defend himself, to suppress the panic and the pain every time he was struck hard.

No. No. He could not succumb to another machine. Not again. Not to a piece of plastics.

Not a RK model.

The pure fear for his life let him land a hit. A sharp pain exploded in the back of his hand, but the android lurched back in front of him. His presumptuous euphoria lasted only briefly.

The next kick and punch sent him down. Gavin felt something break in him. Whether it was his last bit of pride or a rib, he could not say. It did not matter because in the next second his world went dark.

**April 7, 2039**

Gavin squeezed Elis's call away. He did not want to talk. Not if his mood was so bad. And if he was honest, his relationship with his brother had deteriorated extremely over the years. They barely talked; something inexpressible seemed to stand between them.

Eli had decided shortly after the fucking horror month to quit CyberLife in order to be at Gavin’s side. The older brother planned to support him in his therapy and drug withdrawal. After a month of different drugs his body had became addicted, especially to ketamine. Elijah had taken over the costs of the clinics, but in the end they had both withdrawn from each other. Only sometimes, when Elijah had drunk too much wine, he called Gavin and in the end, neither of them liked these phone calls.

Gavin closed his eyes as he pushed the call away a second time.

His life hated him.

Just when he'd thought his therapy would finally make him sleep quieter and to allow him to see not every android as a potential raging murderer, the revolution happened. Deviancy was proven as evidence of life.

And by whom? Of course, from another RK model. New laws were made after a peaceful demonstration. Connor got himself adopted by Hank Anderson and was allowed to remain as a detective of the DPD. Gavin could have puked. He still did not trust the deviant stuff. No matter how human the plastic behaved.

However, now all the laws were finally approved and the androids were primarily peaceful in order to integrate into society. Hardly anyone wore the old uniforms and many removed their LEDs, which only increased Gavin's anxiety.

He could hardly distinguish friend from enemy now. Nothing that warned him anymore. It almost drove him crazy.

Since the numbers of deviants had risen and they were considered citizens, property damage became violence and murder. Many people did not handle it well. They were repeatedly called to assault, but it was even worse when an android attacked people. Whether for revenge or self-defense. Apart from the fact that it got under his skin every time when Gavin had to visit the crime scenes, the androids were a lot harder to catch. They had no fingerprints and it took a lot of time until the forensics had analyzed the thirium.  
Hank and Connor, Captain Fowler's new star team, had clear advantages in their android cases through the design of the RK model.

And Gavin saw his goal to be a Lieutenant fading on the horizon. After all the work and effort he had put in. This frustrated him even more, and hardly anyone, still endured him in his aggressive moods. Even Tina, who was otherwise never too good to give him a beating, touched him with kid gloves. Since Jackson, Gavin had scared off any partner and Fowler had eventually given up assigning someone to him.

At least that was what Gavin had hoped for.

Fowler presented him with a fucking android. At first he thought it was another Connor clone, but he was too tall, shoulders too wide and eyebrows too low. It was done to intimidate his counterpart and it looked stiff and unyielding with its high collar. It still wore the CyberLife jacket, like a damned warning signal, and a cool blue glowed on his temple. The face was a perfect mask without emotion, but with minor moles that made it so detailed and lifelike that it gave Gavin goose bumps.

Steel blue eyes fixed him. Immediately the detective looked away and to his captain, silently pleading for mercy. That was too much. Fowler was asking too much. Why could they not just leave him alone?

Gavin did not even dare to look for the number. He knew it. He felt it with every pore of his body, but he did not want to see it.

"I'm RK900. Your new partner."

The eyes of the detective closed.

Phuck.

Phuck his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Background informations:  
> 1) “Nathan” means “he/ God gave”. He was a present from Elijah Kamski, the creator (“god”) of androids. That is the reason why I chose the name and meaning. Why Gavin has chosen it is another story (maybe for later)
> 
> 2)A month seems very extreme for Gavin’s disappearance, but Nathan was clever enough to trick people. He forged Gavin’s medical certificate, had written with Tina in Gavin’s name and even used his voice imitator to copy his handler’s voice. So he could talk with Tina and Fowler to deceive them. Markus (RK200) and Connor (as a later model) are equipped with this tool, too. I thought it would be logical when Nathan can also use it.
> 
> 3)As a RK model Nathan is a quick learner and as a revolutionary android he was equipped with basic fighting skills for Gavin’s safety. Moreover, as a household model, he has basic knowledge about medics to treat his handler. He also helped Gavin to learn for his exam and after that he informed himself about psychology, forensic and so on … in the end he was able to manipulate and control Gavin for a long time.
> 
> 4)This one-shot was the background story for a longer ff. (I am already thinking about the whole story)
> 
> Would you like to read more? The next part will focuses at the relationship of Gavin and RK900. Let me know! :)  
> (English is not my mother tongue. A friend of mine (Tato_Yami) helped me to correct my translation :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome <3  
> They will help and inspire me to write the next part ❤
> 
>  
> 
> **What do you think? In which moment Nathan became deviant? How will Gavin react to RK900?**


End file.
